Rules
Welcome to the Kids Next Door Fanfiction Wiki, where you can post nearly anything relating to your KND Fanfictions. Below will be some general rules and guidelines regarding to setting up pages or anything else on the wiki. (If you have any following questions, please talk to our Supreme Leader.) General rules Codename: Kids Next Door is a children's show, so the content in your stories/pictures/characters should be at most PG-13. Cussing is allowed on the wiki, but it can't be too extreme, and no sexual or general M-rated themes. If you break this policy, you will be asked to change it. If you don't, the article will be deleted. If you keep doing this, you will be blocked. Visual Editor There have been accounts on this wiki of pages becoming distorted thanks to users editing with Visual Editor. For that reason, it is highly recommended that users use Classic Editor, especially if those users are new to Wikia. You can access Classic Editor by clicking the arrow next to "Edit." This rule will not be enforced on anyone, unless the distortion of pages becomes highly evident by those people using Visual Editor. Source Editor If your pages appear unusually disorganized in some way, and you don't know how to fix it, you can find the problem in Source Editor, which can be switched to from Classic Editor and back. It's recommended that people look for and remove unnecessary complex code. This will make the actual page appear more clean. User Pages Any content is generally acceptable on a user page, except for any inappropriate or disturbing phrases or pictures (see below). Wiki Pages Here are some general guidelines when editing or creating wiki pages. Characters When making a page about a character, simply state the character's name and some general starting info about them. Alongside the actual KND characters, OCs (Original Characters, which you or other fanfic authors created) and Crossover Characters are allowed, but if a crossover, you state where the character or concept is originally from. Stories/History Simply provide a summary of the character's past and history throughout the course of your fictional universe. Make sure the events are close to chronological order. Appearance Simply provide a detailed description on what the characters look like and what they wear. Along with their main get-up, you can also describe other articles of clothing they wear, like their Winter or Summer outfits. Personality Provide a description of the character's personality and traits. Take every minor detail into account when making the personality (i.e. they're usually happy, they hate this food, they're afraid of this, etc.). Abilities If the character has any notable abilities or powers, describe what they are and how good the character is at them. Aside from their main ability, write down anything that they can do. If they can't do much of anything, you should write that down, anyway. Just as well, make a sub-heading that describes the Weaknesses the character has. Trivia If there is any miscellaneous info, or info that isn't immediately noticeable (i.e. she has similar traits to, this guy is based off of), you can mention that in the Trivia section of the page. Operative Numbuhs On the KND Code Module Wiki, the actual wiki for Kids Next Door, respective operative pages are labeled as their 'Numbuhs' instead of their actual name. Please note this wiki does not follow that tradition, and all respective operative pages should be labeled their actual names, not their Numbuhs. Since there are many unnamed operatives who have to go by Numbuhs, this is to avoid much confusion, so too many pages don't have the same starting words. Of course, operatives that don't have names should be labeled their Numbuhs until their name is revealed. If there is a canon operative from the show that has a makeshift name you've given them, they should still be labeled their Numbuh, but have a redirect for the name you've given them (in other words, rename it your makeshift name, and change it back to the Numbuh). Operatives from the show that only have a known first name will be labeled that first name, but have their numbuh in parentheses (Angelie (Numbuh 78), Sonya (Numbuh 83), Lee (Numbuh 84)). Because they have only a first name, this is to differentiate them from OCs who may share their names. Negatives One of the concepts in the show is Negatives, or evil opposites, of the main characters. They are a popular concept on FanFiction, and several authors have Negatives of their characters posted here. Assuming that any or all authors have their own Negaverse, it's likely that they'll have as many more pages to post here as they did for the Positive characters. To keep from creating too much space, Negatives should only be given their own page if they have a substantial amount of info, appearances, or distinguishable difference from their Positives. If they do not, the pages may be deleted, and/or moved to the Positive's page. Furthermore, if you want the Negative to keep their page, stories that feature the Negative must be published somewhere, to prove that they should keep their page. This rule applies to generally any character, but it will be more emphasized on Negatives. Renaming Pages If there are pages that have an inappropriate title, the creator will be asked to rename it. If a page has improper spelling and grammar, it will be renamed to the correct spelling. It is more preferred if a character, operatives especially, is labeled their true name. However, if for any reason the character has an alias, and the true name or the secret behind that alias is a huge spoiler, then the authors can keep the alias as the article title. However, the true name must be mentioned somewhere at the beginning. This rule DOES NOT apply to operative numbuhs. Regardless of spoilers, the secret names of operatives must be used as the article title. Pages that are intentionally renamed to an inappropriate title will be changed back to the accurate title, and the users responsible for the change will be blocked. Organizations and Teams For any notable organizations or teams in your fanfic series (like the KND themselves), you should describe the group's purpose and list the members, and tell what each member does. Just like with characters, describe their story history, and what stories they've appeared in. Stories Every fanfic universe is made up of stories and are where everything happens. Here are some guidelines to follow when making a story page. Summary Simply describe the story's plot, but don't go overzealous with the details. They're essentially meant to be a recap of the plot, assuming you've already read it, but for the none-readers, marking every minor detail may as well tell the whole story right there. Characters Simply make a bulleted list of the characters who appear in your story. Most important to less important is recommended. *'Nigel Uno' *Rachel T. McKenzie *Father *Numbuh 10 (cameo) *Grandfather (mentioned) Locations A list of locations can also be made. The order they're visited is recommended. If there are notable sub-locations within locations, there should be a sub-bullet list below that main location. *'Virginia' **Gallagher Elementary **'Sector V Treehouse' **'Lincoln Household' Unnecessary pages Since this wiki allows anyone's fanfictions or concepts, it's likely that millions of things could be added depending on the size of the universe. But we shouldn't make our wiki too overly filled with pages featuring such minor concepts. For example, if a character possesses a weapon or item with no specific name, and/or is a weapon wielded by many other characters (i.e. Fanny's M.U.S.K.E.T., Sunni's lightsaber, Toiletnator's toilet grenades), a page shouldn't be created dedicated to that specific weapon, unless it has a name and/or has notable usage, significance, or background. Otherwise, that weapon should only be described in the character's Abilities section. Pages With Limited Info Users on this wiki who create a page regarding a concept of theirs are the primary ones responsible for that page. Meaning, it is their responsibility to flesh out the pages, or update it, with the concept's information. If a page has very limited information (like one or two short paragraphs), it will likely be deleted. The pages will be on the wiki for a substantial amount of time, but if there is no sign of the author filling in more info, it will be deleted. Outdated Pages Take note that the above rule mainly applies to concepts that have no confirmed publication on any site (such as FanFiction, deviantART, etc.). If a page has very limited info, but the concept was featured in a fanfic somewhere, the page can remain on the wiki. However, it will be included in the Needs Updating category, to remind those authors to update said concepts. Any fans of the respective series are welcome to update the pages their selves, of course, but the main author is mainly responsible. Discontinued If there is a published fanfiction that has a page on this wiki, but said fanfiction has gone a large amount of time without updating, it will be labeled as Discontinued. It may briefly be removed from this category if the author posts a new chapter, but if there is little to no confirmation from the author about further chapters, it may quickly be re-added. Fanfictions that were originally planned and had a page posted here, but were later discontinued by the authors, will be labeled as such. However, if the fanfics themselves were never published anywhere, it will be debatable whether or not the pages can stay on the wiki. SPOILERS If any of your pages contain a major spoiler within your series, you should MAKE A NOTICEABLE SPOILER WARNING at the top of the page. If the warning went to a lower part, such as RIGHT ABOVE the spoiler itself, it makes the warning sort of irrelevant. Especially if the spoiler is at the page's top itself, if people don't know it yet, they deserve a fair warning. Other Other major concepts of a series can have pages made for them. But take note that all page titles and headings should be kept PG-rated, meaning while cussing is allowed in discussions or certain parts of the page, they can't be used for titles. And once more, M-rated themes aren't allowed at all. Links In any fanfic universe, characters, locations and concepts will no doubt interact and connect in some way, therefore their wiki pages will be populated with each other. It's our duty to make links to those pages whenever they pop up (i.e. Kuki's sister is Mushi, Nigel is Leader of Sector V). Of course, depending on how often they interact, they'll likely be mentioned more than once, therefore, a link should mainly be made the first time the alt. page is mentioned. However, if the character or concept has an incredible amount of info, and a page that was mentioned once before gets mentioned many paragraphs later, another link can be made. Just as well, certain alternate pages can be indirectly mentioned (i.e. link*|when Nigel went on his mission to, little did he know someone was watching him), so link that indirect mention with the page. Even if that page was mentioned earlier, the link should be made to clarify. Categories Each of the normal wiki pages are set into certain categories. Here are some guidelines as to where things go. Characters Characters are likely to be the most populace type of page in any universe. To narrow this down, characters from the actual KND should be labeled as just "Characters". Original characters should be labeled as "OCs", and Crossover Characters as such. However, if a crossover character has, say, an alter-ego that is drastically different from its original self, an alter-ego that you created, that can be labeled as both an OC and Crossover. Also, if the character plays a major role in the series, meaning they're a main character with great importance and influence in the story, they should be labeled in "Main Characters". Afterwards, the character should be labeled either as "Males" or "Females", whether if they're a boy or a girl. Next, if a character has a certain ability that is shared among several other characters (Marksmen, Swordsmen), you can make a category for that power. Just as well, if that character belongs to a certain group that is made up of many other characters (i.e. Sector V Members), make a category for that group. And finally, the same is also true if they belong to a large family (i.e. Uno Family, Dickson Family). For each of these cases (and for almost every other category), the groups should have at least 4 members before the category is made. If two characters share a page, they do count as 2 members. Finally, if that character is an antagonist in some notable way, they should be labeled in "Villains". If your fanfic series has a huge amount of villains, you can make sub-categories dividing them into whatever part of the series they are antagonists (i.e. First Series Villains, Second Series, etc.). Also, if the villain plays a major role in your series, meaning they're the most threatening force compared to all the others (i.e. Father, Grandfather), they should be labeled as "Main Villains". NOTE: For a character to be considered a Main Character or Main Villain, there must be proof that they deserve the title. In other words, your stories have to be published somewhere, so that we have evidence of the character's actions and protagonistic/antagonistic role. That evidence will allow the Main Character or Main Villains to keep their label. Locations Locations should simply be labeled as such, and Crossover Locations for crossovers. If the location is connected to an organization or team (or if they're a villain hideout), they can be labeled in that group as one of the "members" per se. Organizations Regarding groups, if the group is very large and made of numerous people and divisions, and generally possess much influence, they're labeled an organization. If the group is fairly small, with like 3 to 7 people, they're simply labeled a Team. Stories Any multi-chapter story should be placed in Category:Stories, and/or a category dedicated to the title of your series or series section. But take note that one-shots, or one-chapter stories, of a notably short length should just be labeled in Category:One-shots. If your story is a series of one-shots bunched into a multi-chapter, they could be labeled either, and stories that are only one chapter, but treated like a full-length story and plot, can also be labeled either. Also, if that story introduces a brand new character to your series, and that character doesn't appear in anyone else's stories, the story or one-shot should go in Category:Character Intros. Unnecessary categories There may be as many unneeded categories as necessary categories. An example would be categories that only apply to one or few character(s) (i.e. Doblemitz Twins, as there are only 2 people). Also, categories that label a person's clothing article or physical trait (i.e. characters with blue shirts, characters with brown hair, those with green eyes, etc.) are unnecessary, unless that trait is shared among other characters, but is relatively not a trait someone would see on too many people. Categories that are named for a character, featuring all things that apply to them (i.e. weapons, teams, relations, etc.) are not allowed, as that could fill pages with too many categories, depending on how many connections with characters they have. Below is a list of some specific approved/non-allowed categories. Approved Categories *Gender-based (i.e. Males, Females) *Ability- or Position-based (Marksmen, Martial Artists, Pilots, Leaders) **To earn a category, the ability must have a fair number of articles. **Non-allowed: Runners, Swimmers, Gymnasts (basically any category that isn't notably important to KND or your fanfic series) *Group-based (Operatives, Sector V Members, Uno Family) **A group must have at least four members. (See Gamewizard about exceptions, such as DNK Sectors, which are sub-categories of main sectors.) *Series-based (Nextgen Series, Legends Universe) **If both characters and stories share a series-based category, it may be wise to distinguish them. *Villains (used to distinguish antagonistic characters) **Reformed Villains (villains that have turned good. If they are labeled this category, they do not need a "Villains" cat.) **A "Heroes" category is not allowed. However, an Allies category is given to heroes who are non-KND characters. ***Also, a Main Characters category is used for characters who are primary protagonists of stories or series. The category mostly applies to characters who are leader of their hero team, and not shared with the team itself. **Main Villains category is given to characters who are a primary threat of a story or series (an evil organization leader, so to speak). Often, it is recommended that you have a published story that proves these villains deserve their title. Non-allowed Categories *Character-centric (i.e. Nigel Uno's Weapons, Father's Minions) *Origin-based (i.e. 2011 intros, Characters who appeared in Story) **An exception to this rule is Character Intros, which includes stories that introduce an OC. *Event-based (i.e. War on Adulthood Participants, Characters appearing in Story) *Age-based (i.e. Adults, 13-year-olds, 2002 births) *Personality-based (i.e. Friendly People, Haters, Cussers, Murderers) Misc. Categories *Status-based (Deceased Characters/Revived Characters, Convicted/Vindicated) **If a character is not labeled deceased or revived, they are considered alive, ergo Living Characters is an unnecessary category. Generally, it's recommended you speak to Gamewizard2008 about adding a new category type, or if you want to make an exception regarding the non-allowed ones, if you have a certain concept category that goes in that genre. Other Depending on the universe, you may have other categories befitting the characters. However, take note that categories that look inappropriate out of context (i.e. Gay, Suicidal, etc.) shouldn't be added, as pages and headings should still be kept at a PG-rated theme. Pictures It's important for any page on the wiki to have at least one picture at the beginning to compliment it. For Crossover Characters, you can have either an actual picture of the character, or one you made yourself. However, OC characters should not have a copyrighted image represent them, and should only have a picture you made yourself, or at least a picture someone else drew of your character. This is also true if your OC bares close resemblance to a crossover (like your alien OC looks like Aurra Sing from Star Wars), the picture should still be yours, anyway. However, you can have a picture of the crossover to make the comparison. Pictures that appear too dark or are M-rated, however, will be removed. If the picture is horribly M-rated, the user may be blocked. Also, it is highly recommended that each uploaded picture be given a simple, accurate, easy-to-remember name regarding its content (i.e. File:Nigel Uno.jpg, "Grandfather Grabs Toiletnator", etc.). This is so in case you wanted to find the picture again, or anyone else wanted to rifle through pictures, you would have a much easier time. Plus, having easier-to-remember pictures would make your personal gallery more organized, too. Videos The rules for videos are the same as pictures. Any type of video can be added for any certain reason, like comparing a scene in your stories to a scene that happened in another series, or perhaps a video of a music soundtrack that is meant to "play" in your series. M-rated videos aren't allowed, of course. Category:Rules